Happy Halloween
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Happy Halloween! Jack hated this holiday with a passion. Small Chack at the end :)


Jack hated this time of year. You would think that because he was evil, he would absolutely enjoy Halloween. Enjoying the candy he would receive, pick out cool costumes each and every year. But no, Jack hated Halloween.

"Jack, dear, come help your sister put up decorations. Oh and bring a Jack-bot or two with you, I need some help in the kitchen." Jack smiled, regardless of how he was feeling. His mother tried to include him in everything she and the family did. It was bad enough he was albino, she thought that he would have fitted in more during this holiday. Making him feel more at ease. Jack sighed and trudged up the stairs, signalling 3 Jack-bots to follow. Jack was happy that his parents decided that they were okay with his profession of being an evil genius. Although little Katie, Jack's sister, didn't get it. She tried to, really she did, but she just thought he brother was just weird. What sister doesn't think like that?

Jack laughed at the little girl as he came out from his lair and into the living room from behind the bookcase. Katie had gotten tangled up in the pumpkin lights she wanted to hang up. Her brunette pigtails were clinging to her face and her black and red stripped dress was tight against her body. She was also wearing red tights underneath her dress, and little black shiny shoes on her feet.

"Jack! Stop laughing at me and help me!" Her tiny voice squeaked under the wires, causing Jack to shake his head. Jack signalled his bots to the kitchen.

"Well, you got in there by yourself, you can surely get out as well?" Jack snickered as the brunette growled at him. Jack came over and helped his sister regardless, pulling at the wires and setting her free. Katie gleamed.

"Thanks, Jack!" Jack smiled and stood up.

"Come on, let's get these up." You would have thought, that with the behaviour Jack was showing would have contradicted with his evil alter ego. Jack just loved his mother and his sister, Jack just merely acted like a typical teenaged brother and son to them. Jack lifted Katie up and out of the way as he helped her untangle the lights and stretched them across the carpet. Katie waited patiently, until Jack told her when to join. Jack was the nerd in computers and electrical things, he was the boss and more mature. Katie grinned as Jack then looked over.

"You ready?" Jack then pulled out a small stool from somewhere, Katie never saw where he got it. Jack stood on it and opened the curtains. As Jack about to hang the lights up, with the help of Katie of course, when an egg hit the window.

"Go back to hell, freak!" Came a voice, from outside. Katie gasped and looked up at Jack who had acted like he hadn't heard it. Jack looked down at his sister.

"You gunna pass me them?" Katie frowned, her brother wasn't the strongest of people. In fact physically he was really weak, his body never wanted to cooperate with him. But Katie knew that instead Jack was still strong. In mind and in soul. He was always acting like no one mattered, nothing they could say would hurt him. Her brother was the best in her eyes, because he was always so strong. Katie would never tell anyone, but Jack was her hero. Well evil-hero, she giggled at the thought.

She passed up the lights and they carried on like what had happened, didn't. Jack ordered a Jack-bot to clean the windows and blast anyone if they started again. Katie giggled at that.

Jack finished putting up the lights on the window, and Jack got down from the stool and put it away under the television. Oh, so that's where he got it from...

"Wanna put them on?" Katie nodded ecstatically as she raced to the plug and placed in the plug socket by the window. Jack shook his head, amused at his 10 year old sister's antics.

"Okay, 3...2...1... AND They're on!" Jack and Katie watched the lights flash in a sequence, the little pumpkin head's twinkled and Katie giggled as she saw the Jack-bot cleaning the window. Jack closed the curtains and looked at her.

"So, now what?" Katie pulled Jack into the kitchen, where their Mother was. The blonde woman was making cookies for them to have later and had just stood up from putting them in the oven to bake.

"Oh, hello you two." She smiled as she turned and saw them walking past her and into the dining room where she could see the both of them. Katie picked up a large pumpkin and placed it on the table.

"Help me make a pumpkin, Jack, please?" Jack scrunched up his nose at her plea. Jack hated pumpkins, they stank of something weird. They had the most icky insides, all gloopy and such a mess. Plus they were just plain disgusting. Jack sighed.

"Fine, I'll do the carving for you, put you're doing the inside." Katie nodded with an adorable serious face. Jack couldn't help but smile at it. Jack's mother looked over and smiled also.

"Well, if you are going to get messy, then aprons and gloves!" Jack went to the kitchen cupboard and plucked out two aprons. One for her and one for him. Jack then removed his coat and helipack, and his gloves, and placed the apron on. Jack helped Katie place hers on and tied it up for her.

There was a noise outside that sounded like 'Robot's are attacking! I told you it would happen!', Jack smiled evilly and got a knife to create an opening for his sister to empty the inside of the pumpkin.

Jack stabbed the pumpkin and in no time made a lid. Jack used the knife to cut off the stragglers that hung from the top. Jack then left his sister to it, taking the knife with him to place it near his mother and away from his sister.

"Oh thank you dear." His mother smiled, as she moved out of the way so he could wash his hands.

"I'll call you when she's finished." Jack nodded and went back to his lab where he got stuck in to his new machine. Jack thought about how much he hated this holiday, causing him to sigh. No one ever remembered. No one.

Jack didn't have to wait long for his sister to finish, as he heard his mother call him.

"I'm coming!" Jack called back as he then placed down his tools and left. Upon entering the kitchen, Jack stopped to see his sister covered in orange gloop. Jack laughed at the hilarious sight. Katie just grinned. Jack then took a pencil and sat down.

Jack's mother walked over and had a wet cloth to wash the face of the pumpkin and her daughters hands and face. Jack shook his head, how did she get it on her face?

The red head then took a kitchen towel and dried the pumpkin.

"Okay, what'cha ya want?" Jack said as he was shocked at his sister's answer.

"I always pick the pumpkin carving, Jack. Why don't you pick one this year?" She said, her small voice carrying across the room.

"That's nice of you, dear." Jack heard his mother say. Jack didn't know what to say to that, did he want to make a carving? Well, no, he didn't. He hated Halloween. But seeing his sister slowly becoming sad, broke his black-turning heart. Jack sighed with an almost tired smiled.

"Okay, I'll make one." Katie grinned at him, she was very happy. That made Jack happy. Looking at the pumpkin, his mind drew a blank. What would he carve?

_'What would I carve? Come on, Jack. Think!' _Jack sighed, there had to be something. Jack thought about his insignia, but that was way too easy. He thought of drawing a Jack-bot, nah to cheesy. Then he thought-

Jack started drawing. He had to be careful on how he drew it. He couldn't mess it up, it had to be perfect. Jack grinned and pick up his pumpkin tools as he finished. Jack was delicate as usual, when he was on a project, he had to see it through. To the very end. Katie sat there in silence as she watched her brother carve out a design. She then looked at her mother who had just smiled knowingly at her son. Katie was confused. Jack had a small smile on his face, what was Jack doing or thinking about?

When Jack was finished, he looked at it with pride. Katie didn't know what he had done and moved to have a look. Jack moved it so she could see. She looked at it perplexed.

"What is it?" She asked, it looked like random shapes to her. Jack smiled and stood, his mother going into a draw and pulling out a candle and a lighter.

"Here you are, sweety." Jack took them and light the candle on his way back. Jack then gently dropped the candle in and covered the top.

"Go get the lights, Kate." Jack told her and she then ran to turn off the switch. Jack's mother smiled as she now could see the design more clearly, as could Katie.

"Wow! Who's that? Wait, I know! It's Chase Young!" Jack laughed at Katie who came to the conclusion.

"Well done! Let's go put in this in the porch, hmm?" Jack grinned as his sister rushed to turn the lights on and to take off her apron, she impatiently tried to take Jack's off as well. Jack laughed and took his off so that she can give them to her mother to put them up. Jack looked across the room and watched his mother move across the kitchen and to the cupboard. Jack took a quick photo of the pumpkin via his phone and then after putting his phone away, he lifted it gently. Katie and Jack moved to the porch where Katie opened doors for her brother.

Jack placed the pumpkin in the porch as soon as they got there. Jack then went inside, with Katie following closely. Jack put on his jacket, helipack and gloves back on after he helped his mother clean up the kitchen.

The rest of the night went by quickly as Jack had taken Katie, 'Trick or Treat'ing. Katie loved it and had gotten a lot of sweets. Jack didn't love it. He got laughed at, shoved, rocks and eggs thrown at him to which he dodged luckily.

Jack was glad to be home. He hated Halloween. Katie was taken to bed and Jack bid his mother good night because he was more than likely to be in the basement. Jack's mother frowned sadly at her son.

"Jack, dear, here." Jack turned and saw he hand him a parcel that was wrapped in black and red wrapping. Jack smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Jack hugged his mother in thanks and smiled, she then let go and he left to go to the lab.

Upon arrival, Jack walked to his work bench were he placed the box and opened it. Inside was a book, a book on Chinese legends. Jack smiled and opened it, revealing the first to be on Chase. Jack grinned.

'Thanks, Mom.' He thought as he then placed it onto his book shelf that he had in the room.

Jack turned to his computer to see another package. Confused, Jack walked up and picked it up to inspect it. There was no label. He then opened it up to reveal a box with a card and a monkey figurine. He looked at the figurine. Jack noticed it was made of fine china, and was painted delicately. It was a white monkey, with rubies for eyes. Jack smiled, it was beautiful.

Jack opened up the envelope to reveal a card. No the traditional card, but just one side of it. It read:

_Happy Halloween, Spicer. May you enjoy being in your element of darkness. I look forward to your next visit._

_Chase._

_Ps. Happy Birthday._

Jack grinned like he won all the Wu, in one showdown.

Best birthday ever.

**Okay, since it's Halloween I decided to write a little fluff fic for you guys.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**R&R please?**

**Kit xx**


End file.
